


Separate Beds

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Voltz, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down in the newly transformed Voltz mountain bunker, Sips can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Beds

Sips couldn't sleep. He flipped the pillow over to the cold side, determinedly keeping his eyes shut, but when the cool woollen fabric had warmed to his head, he was still wide awake. Stretching out, he yanked back his feet quickly when his toes pressed against the frigid cobblestone pillar at the end of the bed. He rolled over, nearly falling out before he gripped the edge of the mattress and huffed in annoyance as he remembered it was only a single bed, not the usual double. _Whose dumb idea was it to switch to these anyway?_ he thought, before he remembered; it had been his. 

He opened one eye, and scanned the wall of posters. He scowled back at the image of a creeper, and rolled onto his other side angrily, seeing Sjin laying quietly, watching him, his eyes catching the light.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Sjin whispered.

"No, I damn well can't," Sips grumbled, louder than he meant to.

"We could... we could put them back," Sjin offered, unable to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"I- I don't know, those bozos down the hill, I've heard those bastards, laughing at us, and- and I don't like it, Sjin," Sips looked away, frowning.

"Sips, those jokers don't even _have_ beds yet."

Sips opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he saw Sjin pull back his covers and get to his feet. Sjin walked around to the opposite side, and pushed his bed towards Sips', the frame's feet dragging across the carpet. Sjin smiled as he nudged it back into place beside the other.

"How am I going to get to those books now?" Sips gestured to the shelves Sjin had just pushed the head of bed against. "Did you think of that, Sjin?"

"When was the last time you read a book, Sips?" Sjin smirked, climbing back under the blankets.

"I read- I read that one, by that guy, the, er, the guy-"

"Oh yes, that guy," Sjin nodded, propping his head up on one elbow as he looked at Sips, his grin only growing wider.

"He wrote the one with the guy who could talk to horses, you know the one, Sjin."

"Oh yeah, and he gets beamed onto a spaceship."

"Yeah, and probed, he gets probed right in the ass, Sjin," Sips grinned back.

"That part sticks in my mind especially." Sjin pursed his lips with held back laughter.

"I'll stick you, Sjin," Sips said, rolling over and tackling the man beneath him as Sjin shrieked, breaking into giggles.


End file.
